This Isn't The End
by Chosen4ever
Summary: The Lives of the Scooby Gang, PostChosen. Part one of The End of Ends, The Beginning of Beginnings series.
1. Prologue: History is Written

_**Prologue: History is Written**_

_**Into each Generation, A Slayer is born. One Girl in all the world, A Chosen One. One born with all the strength and skill to hunt the Vampires… The Demons… And The Forces of Darkness. She is The Slayer. And this time it's Buffy Summers.**_

_**Who are you?**_

_**Let's just say I'm a friend.**_

_**Maybe I don't want a friend.**_

_**I didn't say I was yours.**_

_**The Earth is Doomed.**_

_**I'm sixteen years old, I don't wanna die.**_

_**We saved the world. I say we party.**_

_**Who are you?**_

_**You'll find out on Saturday.**_

_**What happens Saturday?**_

_**I kill you.**_

_**I love you. I try not to, but I can't stop.**_

_**Buffy! **_

_**Well, it's not really the kind of message you tell. It sort of involves finding the bodies of all your friends.**_

_**Looks like I get to kill two birds with one stone. And teacher makes three.**_

_**Nobody saw you coming. I figured this for Angel's big day. I thought he was here to stop Acathla, not to bring him forth. But then you two made with the smoochies, and now he's a creep again. Now, what are you gonna do? What are you prepared to do?**_

_**I don't have anything left to lose.**_

_**Wrong, Kid. You got one more thing.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Close your eyes.**_

_**Buffy…….**_

_**I'm Buffy, the Vampire Slayer and you are?**_

_**I'm gonna go out on a limb, and say we've got an new slayer in town.**_

_**Your not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight, and you'll shag, and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends. Love isn't brains, children. It's blood. Blood screaming inside you to work it's will. I may be love's bitch, but at least I'm man enough to admit it.**_

_**You don't get it, Faith. You killed a man.**_

_**No, you don't get it. I don't care.**_

_**I guess that means you got a job opening.**_

_**What are you gonna do, B, kill me? You become me. You're not ready for that, yet.**_

_**I'm talking about watching my lover die. I don't have a clue what you're talking about and I don't care.**_

_**You can't turn your back on the Council.**_

_**They're in England. I don't think they can tell which way my back is facing.**_

_**Look at you. All dressed up in Big Sister's clothes…**_

_**You did it, B. You really killed me.**_

_**Oh yeah. Miles to Go. Little Miss Muffet counting down from 7-3-0.**_

_**I'm ready.**_

_**For what?**_

_**War.**_

_**Guys, take a moment to deal with this. We survived.**_

_**Yeah, it was a hell of a battle.**_

_**Not the battle. High School. Take a moment…And we're done.**_

_**I'm Riley Finn.**_

_**Wish me monsters.**_

_**Isn't it a fantastic day? Birds singin', squirrels making lots of rotten little squirrels, sun beamin' down in a nice non-fatal way. It's very exciting. Can't wait to see if I freckle.**_

_**So, you let Parker take a poke, eh? Didn't seem like you knew each other that well. What exactly did it take to pry apart the Slayers' dimpled knees?**_

_**You're a pig, Spike.**_

_**  
Whatever. Guess you're not worth a second go -- come to think of it, seems like someone told me as much...who was that...oh yeah. Angel. **_

_**Professor Walsh? That simple little recon you sent me on - wasn't a raccoon. Turns out it was me, trapped in the sewers with a faulty weapon and two of your pet demons. If you think that's enough to kill me, you really don't know what a Slayer is. Trust me when I say you're gonna find out.**_

_**My whole life, I've never loved anything else**_

_**No, I understand. You have to be with the person that love. I am.  
You mean...  
I mean. OK?  
Oh, yes.  
I feel horrible about everything I put you through. And I'm going to make it up to you, starting right now.  
Right now?**_

_**It's so late.**_

_**Oh, that clock's completely wrong. You think you know…. What you are…. What's to come…. You haven't even begun. Be back before dawn.**_

_**I walk, I talk, I shop, I sneeze. I'm gonna be a fireman when the flood rolls back.**_

_**I need you to be my watcher again.**_

_**She's not my sister?**_

_**Buffy, I wanna ask you something. And if I'm-- if I'm being crazy, you just tell me, okay?**_

_**  
You got it.**_

_**The other day... well, actually, I'm, I'm not sure when, the days seem to all bleed together...**_

_**It's not important.**_

_**No, I guess it isn't. I do know I was pretty out of it... and I had... not-not a dream... exactly, more like I had this... knowledge. It just came to me like... truth, you know? Even though it didn't seem possible... even though I shouldn't even think such things.**_

_**What?**_

_**That Dawn... she's not mine, is she?**_

_**No.**_

_**She's... she does belong to us though?**_

_**Yes she does.**_

_**And she's important. To the world. Precious? As precious as you are to me?  
Then we have to take care of her. Buffy, promise me. If anything happens, if I don't through this—**_

_**Mom.**_

_**No, listen to me. No matter what she is, she still feels like my daughter. I have to know that you'll take care of her. That you'll keep her safe. That you'll love her like I love you.**_

_**I promise.**_

_**The Initiative want me back. I'm leaving tonight, unless you give me a reason.**_

_**Just tell me what kind of demon I'm fighting.**_

_**Well, that's the thing, you see. Glory isn't a demon.**_

_**What is she?**_

_**She's a god.**_

_**Oh.**_

_**You're Watchers. Without a Slayer, you're pretty much just watchin' Masterpiece Theater. You can't stop Glory. You can't do anything with the information you have except maybe publish it in the "Everyone Thinks We're Insane-O's Home Journal." So here's how it's gonna work. You're gonna tell me everything you know. Then you're gonna go away. You'll contact me if and when you have any further information about Glory. The magic shop will remain open. Mr. Giles will stay here as my official Watcher, reinstated at full salary...**_

_**Retroactive.  
**_

_**...to be paid retroactively from the month he was fired. I will continue my work with the help of my friends...**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Oh my God.**_

_**No, look at me. I love you. You're all I bloody think about... dream about. You're in my gut... in my throat... I'm drowning in ya Summers, drowning. **_

_**Mom? Mom? Mom? Mommy?**_

_**We're not supposed to move the body!**_

_**Mom ... had an accident. Or, um... something went... wrong from the tumor.**_

_**Is she cold?**_

_**It's not her. She's gone.**_

_**Where'd she go?**_

_**Losing Dawn, after all that Buffy's been through... I think it's pushed her too far into some sort of catatonia.**_

_**I sacrificed Angel to save the world. I loved him so much. But I knew...what was right. I dont have that anymore. I dont have that understanding. I dont know how to live in this world if these are the choices, if everything just gets stripped away. I dont see the point. I wish my mom was here.**_

_**Be Brave…. Live, for me.**_

_**We're talking about raising the dead.**_

_**It's time we stopped talking.**_

_**It's Buffy.**_

_**Is this Hell?**_

_**How long was I gone?**_

_**Hundred forty-seven days yesterday... um, one-forty-eight today. 'Cept today doesn't count, does it? **_

_**Wherever I was… I was happy. I knew that everyone I cared about was all right. I was loved. At peace. I was finished. Complete. I think I was in Heaven. And now I'm not. I was torn out of there. Pulled out... by my friends. They can never know.**_

_**I live in hell  
'Cause I've been expelled  
From heaven  
I think I was in heaven**_

_**Where do we go from here?**_

_**I'm using you. I can't love you. I'm just… being weak and selfish. And it's killing me. I'm sorry, William.**_

_**Your shirt…..**_

_**Tara? Tara!**_

_**Bring her back!**_

_**I love you. I love crayon-breaky Willow and I love scary-veiny Willow.**_

**_I don't want to protect you from the world. I want to show it to you. There's so much that I want to show you._**

_**Very well. We shall return your soul.**_

_**What is it Willow? What did you see?**_

_**The Hellmouth. It's gonna open. And it's gonna swallow us all. **_

_**It's not about right, It's not about wrong. It's about power.**_

_**They put the spark in me. And now all it does is burn.**_

_**Your soul… **_

_**A bit worse for lack of use. **_

_**You got your soul back. How?**_

_**It's what you wanted, right?**_

_**Can we rest? Buffy, can we rest?**_

_**I'm not saying it's an happy scenario, but we're dealing with a Big Bad that can be any dead person it wants.**_

_**You listen to me. I've been alive a bit longer than you and dead a lot longer than that. I've seen things you couldn't imagine and done things I'd prefer you didn't. I don't exactly have a reputation for being a thinker. I follow my blood which doesn't exactly rush in the direction of my brain so I make a lot of mistakes. A lot of wrong bloody calls. A hundred plus years and there's only one thing I've ever been sure of. You.  
Hey, look at me. I'm not asking you for anything. When I say I love you, it's not because I want you, or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you and I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You are a hell of a woman. You're the one, Buffy. **_

_**So yeah, I'm terrified.**_

_**You don't have to be.**_

_**Were you there with me?**_

_**I was.**_

_**What does that mean?**_

_**I don't know, does it have to mean something?**_

_**No… not right now. **_

_**Maybe when…**_

_**No. Let's leave it. We'll go be Heroes.**_

_**Does this mean I can win?**_

_**That is really up to you. This is a powerful weapon. But you already have weapons. Use it wisely and perhaps you can beat back the rising dark. One way or another, it can only mean an end is truly near.**_

_**Is it Spike?**_

_**Do you love Him?**_

_**No…. But he is in my heart.**_

_**Sometimes is something. I ain't getting any older.**_

_**Angel said the amulet was meant to be worn by a Champion.**_

_**Been called a lot of things in my time, love.**_

_**The Earth is definitely doomed.**_

_**Slayers… Every one of us. Make your choice. Are you ready to be strong?**_

_**I love you.**_

_**No you don't. But thanks for saying it.**_

_**Looks like the Hellmouth is officially closed for business.**_

_**The First is scrunched, so… Buffy, what do you think we should do?**_

_**Yeah. You're not the only and Chosen One anymore. Just gotta live like a normal person. How's that feel?**_

_**Yeah, Buffy. What Are We Gonna Do Now?**_

_**Upcoming Chapter: Proper Goodbye**_


	2. Proper Goodbye

**Proper Goodbye**

**I am destruction. Absolute. Alone. It's over. It's really over. It's funny; I thought I'd be happier. But there's just an empty gaping hole in my heart, I know something is missing, or more exact someone. What was it Angel said? Oh yeah. Sometimes is something. Is there anything in this life but grief? Why do we have to feel like this? Where do we go from here? Why is the path unclear, when we know home…. Is gone? When does the end truly appear? **

**We changed the world. It's been Seven Years. Seven hard years. This is the end of an empire. The end of MY empire. That I don't entirely understand. It hurts. **

**I'm cookie dough. I'm not done baking. I'm not finished becoming whoever the hell it is I'm gonna turn out to be. I'm willing it's gonna be one hell of an adventure when I find out! **

**(End Buffy's POV)**

**"Buffy? What are we gonna do now?" Dawn said, looking at Buffy. Buffy pondered the question she had thought so often, what were they going to do now? A smile crept upon her lips in the warm sunshine as she gazed where her home had been. The Crater. **

**"Cookie Dough," Buffy whispered into the wind. "I guess… we're gonna do whatever we want now. But first we're gonna stop by Los Angeles. Umm, we need to get the girls fixed up, somewhere discreet, like Angel's hotel? I think there's gonna be enough room for all of us. Plus, lots of bathrooms." said Buffy. **

**Xander laughed, " Imagine the look on the LA gang's faces when we bring loads of potentials-turned-to-full-fledged-slayers. That's a definite Kodak moment!" Everyone laughed at Xander as they walked to the bus, chattering, slowly climbing on. All except Buffy and Giles, who stayed staring into the crater.**

**"I guess this is it," Buffy quietly announced as she looked at Giles. **

**Giles nodded and squeezed her arm in comfort, "I'm sorry about Spike. He was… He is a good man, I just didn't realize that, until now." **

**Buffy nodded, "Thank You." Giles gave her a sad smile and pulled out a white envelope and handed it to Buffy, he then turned away and walked back to the bus, sparing one more glance at Buffy before getting in the driver's seat.**

**Buffy gazed at him with daughterly love, then turned back to the crater, and walked to the very edge of it. She sat on the edge, her feet dangling over the ruins of Sunnydale. She looked at the envelope, it had her name on it, in spirally letters… in Spike's handwriting.**

**How long had it been since she really given a proper goodbye? All she felt like was gave up loves, friendships, relationships and saying goodbyes. When she buried the bodies. She gazed at her home, her everything. All she had left was the Scythe, the letter, and the clothes on her body. Her material possessions were gone.**

**She put her hand into her jeans pocket and pulled out something hard and cold. She still had that. It glistened in the sunlight. It was all she had left of Spike, his Zippo lighter. A little part of him. He had gave it to her before she prepared the Scoobies with the knowledge of her plan. She had the letter as well, the letter, which she held tightly in her hand.**

**Upcoming Chapter: The Letter**


	3. The Letter

**The Letter**

**Buffy sighed and played with the lighter in her hand, too scared to read the letter just yet. There was a light, cool breeze, causing her hair to flutter round her face. Closing her eyes she sighed, her mind going back to when Spike gave her the lighter.**

**"Here. Keep this, at least till the battle's over." Spike said, handing her the lighter. His hand lingered on Buffy's for a beat longer than necessary. **

**Pushing the lighter back and she shook her head, "But you're not gonna die." **

**Spike growled lowly, and pushed it back, "Take it. I know I'm not gonna die. But I want you to have a part of me with you, during the battle. Please. Take it, it's the only way I know to keep you and me alive." Spike hoped she didn't realize he was lying. **

**Buffy nodded and took it, pocketed it in her jeans. "Okay… I'm gonna go tell them the plan." She turned and started to go upstairs, when she abruptly turned back and ran to him, taking his hands into her own. She kissed him passionately, with heat and desire, equivalent to his own. Their tongues met and danced a little. **

**"I can't do this. I can't, Spike." She whispered, clutching at his shoulders, both of their bodies leaning on the other for support. Their noses met and rubbed together. **

**Tears ran down her cheek as he spoke softly and encouragingly, "Pet… Yes you can do this." He ran his hand through her soft, silky locks, all the while his other hand wiped the tears from her face and caressed her cheeks. "You can do this. You can do this because I believe in you." **

**Buffy nodded and kissed his lips lightly, "I love you. God, I love you so much."**

**"I love you too, pet. I have all the faith in the world, in you. You'll never be able to fail me. Ever. Trust me on that, Buffy. I love you so much. You're my soul, my love, and my life. My own. You're the reason I'm here, the reason I made it this far. I'd never be here if you hadn't come back. God brought you back for a reason. Me. He brought my beautiful, sweet, kind, gorgeous angel back to me, I love you and I know you love me in return. Got all that in mind, Goldilocks?" Spike spoke softly.**

**She nodded and smiled, gently hugging him, taking in his scent of cigarettes, booze, tears, sex, and herself-- vanilla. She kissed him passionately once more, sighing she broke the hug and went upstairs, however her gaze never left Spike's, until the wall blocked her view. **

**When Spike knew she was definitely out of earshot… "Bloody Hell. I'm gonna really miss that girl. My soul, my love, and my life." He sat down on the makeshift bed they had made slow, sweet, passionate, heated and caressing love on, before they finally slept, spent in each other's arms. He sat down, and began to write on the piece of paper in front of him…**

**Tears ran down her cheek as she held the only things she had left of him. She sniffled and wiped away her tears, imagining that it was Spike wiping her tears away. She imagined that he was still there, sitting next to her. Comforting her. Soothing her with his beautiful loving words. She sniffled again, opening the envelope and read it slowly. Making sure not to miss a word. It smelled of him. Cigarettes, tears, booze, sex and there was an hint of vanilla, he must have wrote it after she went upstairs.**

_**My Dearest Buffy,**_

_**If you're reading this… I reckon I'm dead. I've known for a while that I was gonna die, in the Hellmouth, saving the world. Goldilocks, I love you very much. More than life itself, more than myself, more than anything in this world that I will ever love. When you gave me the trinket, after we made love, I dreamed how I was gonna die. Then I woke up, and saw you, sleeping peacefully next to me. And… I knew. You were gonna be okay, no matter what is thrown at you. I knew you'd go on to live, with or without me. And I saw that you loved me, and told me. I know that you'll tell me that you love me. Funny thing is… the girl, Cassie, think that was her name, she said-'She'll tell you, Someday she'll tell you'. At first I thought she was crazier than I was. But I dreamt it. And I knew then exactly what she was talking about. I know you do love me. Whatever I say isn't true. I'm just trying to get you to live I don't want you to die with me. I don't mean what I say. Except one thing. I do wanna see how it ends. I had to tell you this to make you leave and live. If I didn't, we both would have died, and I can't allow that, pet. I love you too much to let you die. Again.**_

_**Besides, you've got a promise to Dawn, to show her the world. And you'll do just that. And I'll see you in Rome. You might not understand now, but later, you will. **_

_**I saw you. Walking in the sunshine, and you were happier than I've ever seen, then… I saw me. By your side. Making you laugh in the streets of Rome. That will happen I know it will. It's just not now. I will be with you. Forever. I promise you that. No matter what, I love you. Not even death can change that. I promise.**_

_**Do me a favor, love. Tell the poof, sorry Angel, that I'll be seeing him. He'll understand.**_

_**I love you so much. Truly. Even though I may have went out in flames, I'll be back, you can't keep me down. Trust me on this. I love you. **_

_**Tell Dawn… I'm sorry and that I'll love her. And tell Giles that… I forgive him. And I understand why he did it. Let's see if I'm forgetting anything else. Oh yeah, tell Red and the whelp not to worry about their loved ones that they lost. Because… they will be with them again, sooner or later. And no pet… they're not gonna die. Oh and don't forget to frighten the new slayers by telling them how big and bad I was back then, till I met you. Till I loved you. That's it for everyone else. Now, onto you.**_

_**Goldilocks… I don't know how to say this, but… I'm gonna try to. I saw you, at the Bronze, years ago. You were beautiful luv, dancing away. You were so vibrant, so full of life, and I wanted it. I wanted so badly to be your life, your life to be mine. I saw you. And I fell. Hard. Didn't realize it back then but… I do now. I've loved you ever since I first saw you. Then, pure luck. I had the chance to be good. To fight on your side. And I took it. Even though it was Chips Ahoy in my head, I was still a bit of evil back then. But that all went away, when I talked with Joyce, over a cuppa o'hot chocolate, with those little marshmallows in them. You didn't realize it back then, but I spent a hell of a lot of time in that kitchen with your mother. Talking about art, poetry, and most of all you. The poet in me was suppressed for so long, then your mom brought it out in me. I knew then… the poet in me refused to die. Cause I was in love, madly, truly, head over heels, his and hers towels in love with you. Good times. I loved your mother, and I swore to her silently, when she died, that I'd love you and Dawn just like that. **_

_**I guess… what I'm trying to tell you, Buffy… is, thank you for letting me have the chance to love you and be crazy over you. Thank you for bringing out the poet in me. You go and be happy, pet. Even when you go see Peaches. Make sure he doesn't get too happy though, or I'll come back and kick both of youse asses. Love you, Pet. Now and Always.**_

_**Yours Truly…**_

_**William**_

**Tears were streaming out of her eyes as she read the letter, she was laughing at the funny things he'd wrote, and nodded when he asked her to do something for him. The letter showed Spike's essence. She sighed deeply and sadly as she closed the letter and put it away. **

**She toyed with the lighter, the flames flickering on and off, before she put it away. She stood, looked at the crater and blew a kiss to it. A kiss meant for her William, her Spike, her everything. **

**She whispered lightly, "Goodbye William, I'll never forget you. I'm going to hold you to your promise of coming back." She heaved a heavy sigh before turning and began the seeming long walk back to the bus. Grabbed the scythe and stepped on, the bus doors closed a heavy and dull thud.**

**Buffy gazed at her friends, her compadres, and her newly called slayers. They gazed back, lovingly at her, wondering what was it they were expected to do next.**

**"Hope lives on. As long as we are on this earth, Hope lives with us. There will be no fear, because there is nothing to fear. Unless you're evil and against an army… A Legion of Slayers. You won't be alone. You will have other slayers to help you, to teach and learn from. You'll be able to go to prom, and dance the night away. You can do normal girl things, things I, and countless slayers before could never do. You can even be normal if you want. Or be a Slayer. Make your choice. Slayers… Every one of us. As I said…" As Buffy spoke she sighed heavily, "Hope lives on." **

**Smiling, she told them to rest. Some of them went to sleep, dreaming of their new powers and futures. Some chattered on, still energetic from the fight. Buffy sat in the chair next to Giles'. She nodded at him as he started the bus. They drove away. They drove away from their homes, destroyed for the greater good.**

**To others driving on the roads, it was just a bus driving nowhere, from a God-Knows-Where town. But to them… It was a bus driving to who knows where, with the world's newly called strongest girls on board. Some sleeping and some chattering. A bus leaving the Hellmouth with an army of slayers. And the Strongest of them all, the one who made it all happen, resting quietly. Coming from the destroyed Hellmouth, on a bus driving nowhere.**

**Upcoming Chapter: Fire and Ice**


	4. Fire and Ice

**Fire and Ice**

**(Dedicated to Nikki, my beta, Lots of Love to her!) **

**"Hey Beautiful, how you doing? Me? Pretty good, considering I just burst into flames and destroyed the hellmouth. I hear you're going to LA. Well, good luck with that. And Pet? Be careful." William whispered softly into Buffy's ear as they laid on the grassy ground in the sunshine at the park, both of them cuddling and kissing each other in various places. **

**"Mmmm, William. I never wanna leave here. I love you, William." Buffy said as she gazed into his blue, soulful eyes. **

**Before she even expected it, her ex-love-turned-evil, Angelus, ran out of the shadows of the trees surrounding the happy and loving couple. He ran up behind William, "NO!" She saw it all as if in slow motion, and all she saw was dust. Flames and dust-- and the remains of her love, William. **

**She got up quickly, filled with anger; she started to beat on Angelus' chest with her fists. She screamed at him, "You fucking bastard! What the fuck did you do that for? He never did anyth--no!" Buffy yelped out in pain as Angelus grabbed her wrists with one hand and ripped her heart out viciously. **

**"Jeez, you never learn do you? It's not about you. It was never about you." Her body fell to the ground with a resounding thud, blood pooling around her, her eyes gazed out as if she was looking at something. Then her mouth opened and an inhuman voice rumbled out, "From Beneath You, It devours." **

**Buffy was resting her head on Xander's shoulder when she woke up with a startled look on her face. Xander tried comforting her, while Willow looking at her in wonder. "Buff? You okay? You were screaming in your sleep. Did you dream one of your prophecy dreams? Oh, god. Please tell me we're not gonna be devoured by giant, floppy, hoppy bunnies!" Xander tried to get a smile out of her however no smile was forthcoming. "Buffy... It's gonna be okay, whatever comes, I'll be there, by your side, Cause you know, if you die, I'll bring you back. It's what I do." Xander spoke softly to Buffy, squeezing her shoulder, smiling at her about his tribute to Anya. Buffy smiled back lovingly and both of them gave a mutual nod.**

**She turned to face everyone. They looked at her with questioning glances, some with wonder as she told them her dream. "From beneath you, it devours. Do you know what this means? This means the fight... Never ends. Never." Gasps and groans rippled throughout the bus. **

**"But... I don't understand, we destroyed the hellmouth, or rather Spike did. With all due respect, the First's army is gone. Scrunched, like Willow said. And, come on. Do you really think the First would go up against a full-fledged Slayer Army? You were there. You saw it. " Kennedy spoke hurriedly. **

**Dawn and Andrew glared at Kennedy, wishing she had the brains to know when to shut up. Everyone knows you say something to contradict her, Buffy rambles off yet another meant-to-be-rousing-but-is-boring-instead-speech. Andrew mumbled to Dawn, "Great. Miss-Thinks-She's-smarter-than-Buffy-pants doesn't pay attention to when to shut up. Like a while ago. I mean, C'mon. Everyone knows not to oppose anything Buffy says or she's gonna have a rousing-but-boring speech. Dumb Ass." Dawn just nodded and got comfortable, cause this was gonna be a long trip. Andrew looked around and saw many people glaring at the military brat for not knowing when to shut the heck up, so he glared as well.**

**"No... It wouldn't. But it'd go up against us. Why? Because you're not even full-fledged yet. You barely even know how to fight like Faith and I do." Kennedy began to speak up, but Buffy cut her off before she could even utter a single word, "Shut up, Kennedy. Can't you see I'm talking here? Let me finish. Now... How many of you have gone up against the Master? Evil Spike, Drusilla, Angelus at their fullest strength? The Mayor as a big, ugly snake? An demon cyberoid with an nuclear power core? An Hellgod? Willow at her darkest times? The First, twice? And let's not forget Caleb." She saw Xander wince a little at the mention of Caleb, but she continued, but not before looking at each of the potentials, "How many of you have gone against them all and lived? Only four of us have. Giles, Xander, Willow and I. We fought 7 damn years on a damn hellmouth. Now you're saying just because you were imbued with the power of the Slayer, it makes you a Slayer? Wrong! It takes a damn long time to be like me and Faith. What did you think would happen? You'd be accepted as a Slayer just cause you have the power? No. It makes you a Potential Slayer. Yes, you have the power. But do you have the power to be wiling to die for the world? Hmm? It doesn't matter what you do, but what your heart is willing to do. Make your choice. Are you ready to die? Be honest. I know I am. Death is just another obstacle for me. If I die, Oh well. I'll come back anyway." She smiled at Giles, who was still driving, then at Xander and Willow. **

**It wouldn't be long before they got to their destination. Andrew and Dawn sighed and shared a glance, sometimes Dawn wished Buffy wasn't her sister, so she wouldn't have to look like she was listening, but things don't turn out the way you want them to. It was definitely gonna be a while before they got there.**

_**Somewhere else... heavenly music was heard. **_

**"Welcome to Heaven, William. Enjoy your temporary stay." The Heavenly Being with the Book of Life said to him. **

**William nodded and began to ask something but he was cut off before he could say anything. "It is." The Heavenly Being said, (from herein known as THB) "But your death is far from this time. Yes, you will die, but many years from now. Your death is many years into the future. This is your destiny. As it is written, so shall mote it be." William nodded at him and began to ask something else, but again he was cut off. "No more shall be answered, for your time left on earth shall answer all you have. As it is written, so shall mote it be," replied THB. **

**William growled in frustration and was sent on his way, passing The Pearly Gates, revealing an enormous building made of every jewel, gem, and color possible. "Oh my... Bloody Gorgeous. Just like my Goldilocks." He looked around in amazement, he began to walk, and passing by people he knew, they waving at him and him waving back. Then he saw her stood with another lady he knew well. **

**His mum, Anne, and Buffy's mum as well. "William! Welcome!" They both called in unison, William walked to them and embraced his mum first, then Joyce as well. **

**Joyce spoke to William caringly, "How are you feeling? Glorious, I bet. Your mum's a good woman. She welcomed me when I first came, and I immediately knew who she was, from your description. We've been inseparable ever since!" Both women giggled together and ushered William into a store, telling him to change into proper clothes for the party. When William asked, Joyce hushed him, "All in good time, sweet William. All in good time." **

**He heard someone shouting his name behind him, "William! William! Is it really you? Oh, good! That means it's almost time!" William didn't know who it was until he turned around and embraced with her. "Hello, Anya." They all laughed and told stories of their arrivals and meeting people they knew and loved. **

**Then the women ushered William into a changing room and gave him clothes that didn't even look like clothes. "But... I haven't changed my clothes' color in years." The women just laughed and pushed him back inside, telling him not to worry and that it was made specifically for him. William gave up and was ushered in, people he didn't even know, pulling him in, taking off his clothes and putting new ones on him. **

**Outside the changing room where William couldn't hear the women chattering... **

**"Do you think he knows what's going on? What's expected of him? And what's about to happen?" Anya asked. **

**"My dear... If he doesn't know. He will eventually. By the end of the party, he'll know. And everything will be good." Joyce replied with William's mother nodding. **

**"If not. All in good time. All in good time, my dear." Anne said. **

**Anya nodded and looked at Joyce. "I always knew Buffy did love William, truly. And in the end, that they would be together. Forever, no matter what. It's just so romantic!" **

**The women nodded in mutual agreement, and ooohed and ahhhed when William came out. "My boy... You're so handsome!" Anne said, embracing him, tears running down her cheek. "Aww, mum. I love you too!" William answered and hugged his mum, then Joyce, then finally Anya . They left the store, not having to pay anything. "I'm starving!" William said to the women. All the women laughed and pulled him towards the eating area and told him to eat. William gobbled down everything he could stuff into his mouth. All the while, he wondered what treasures could be found here. **

**He thought of Buffy telling him, "I love you," And he just smiled, in the glorious light surrounding him, the women chattering around him, and all the angels singing.**

**Buffy looked once more at the potentials. "Now... One of you tell me that you wouldn't run from these big bads? If you had the chance, you'd be halfway around the world. You think you can fight them. You're wrong. Dead wrong. The point is, you're all still human teenage girls thinking with your natural human instincts. Yes, I think, but with my heart and my Slayer instincts. Tell me, could you sacrifice the love of your life to save the world? I did, twice. And I killed one. The other wouldn't let me save him. I wanted the world to end if I didn't save, at least, one." Buffy whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, she looked at the ground, then out the bus window. **

**Driving by sand, plants, sun, and nothingness. A few tears ran down her cheek, then she composed herself and continued, "But in the end... You know what happens? You feel alone. But you're not. I know that now. I'm surrounded by my friends, who went to a high school on the hellmouth for 3 years, and lived on it for a bit more than 7 years. And you, all of you, lived on it, for what? A couple of weeks, please," she scoffed, "It's a big, fucking difference compared to 7 fucking years." Dawn flinched as she heard her big sister cuss. "Even Faith wasn't a Slayer for that long. Not even. No offense, Faith." She glanced at Faith, by Robin's side. **

**Faith nodded, "None taken, B. Go on with your speech." she waved a hand, both slayers made eye contact, and silently promising each other to talk later, alone. Both nodded in mutual agreement, arms crossed, sisters by role and war. "It takes a fucking lifetime," Buffy continued, " To find out and accept who... you... are... and be at peace with it. The destroying of Sunnydale was not the end of evil. But rather the beginning of it. If you thought that was the end of evil. You were wrong. Tell me, how long have you been a slayer?" **

**Buffy pointed at Vi. "A couple of hours, I guess." Vi squeaked out. **

**"Hmm. You?" Buffy pointed at Rona, and she replied, "A coupla hours, yeah. That's about right." **

**Buffy nodded, "Exactly. But you all have the choice that I didn't have when I began. You can be a Slayer. Or choose to be a human girl-slash-woman. Your choice." she shrugged her shoulders. "Bottom line is, even if you see 'em coming, you're not ready for the big moments. No one asks for their life to change, not really. But it does. So what are we, helpless? Puppets? No. The big moments are gonna come. You can't help that. It's what you do afterwards that counts. That's when you find out who you are. You'll see what I mean." **

**Buffy sighed and sat down comfortably, and grabbed a water bottle from the gas station they had stopped at a while back, she drank some water, quenching her thirst. looking out at the front of the bus, she realized they were finally there. At their destination. The bus passed a sign, a sign that said "Welcome to Los Angeles, City of Angels. Enjoy Your Stay." Buffy sighed and scooted over for Willow to sit besides her and help Giles to drive to the new firm Angel owned, something called Wolfram and Hart.**

**Upcoming Chapter: Heaven and Hell**


End file.
